


May all your wishes come true

by la_chicas_mix



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Wish, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_chicas_mix/pseuds/la_chicas_mix
Summary: David and Patrick make birthday wishes over the years.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely sure how canon compliant this is, just because I can’t make head or tails of the SC timeline.
> 
> I found a prompt on the closed challenge “Frozen Over” about D&P discussing new year’s resolutions. Although I really fancy having a go at that prompt at some point -maybe when we’re nearer Christmas!- it inspired me to write about birthday wishes instead. I hope you like it.
> 
> I'll try to post a new chapter every day - basic storyline is already drafted.

**2015**

** Patrick **

It’s happened again. It had already happened 4 years ago and Patrick knew it was likely to happen again judging by how things had been going in the last few weeks with Rachel. It’s his birthday and they are on another of their constant break ups.

Patrick is annoyed and hurt. Not because he doesn’t get to spend his birthday with Rachel – no, it’s not that at all. She always makes sure that his birthdays are special, and this year was going to be no different. She had implied that she had a nice surprise for him. But no, he is annoyed because he is finding himself alone on his birthday – everybody having made plans already, assuming that he would spend his special day with her.

He’s called everyone. His cousins, his closest friends -not that he has many of those these days, his life being taken up by Rachel and just Rachel-, he’s even tried his luck at all old school friends that he hasn’t seen in a long time. But they are all busy or don’t consider him to be a priority to drop their plans for.

So he goes to work that morning like it’s a normal average day. A bit deflated about the whole situation, but he is not one to make a fuss or let other people know how he really is feeling on the inside. Even if he is annoyed and hurt. He is good at putting up a façade. He has years of experience with Rachel.

On his lunch break he decides to go for a walk rather than eat his usual sandwich at his desk. He needs some fresh air and to clear his head. He has been feeling uneasy lately, which is one of the reasons of his most recent break up with Rachel, but he can’t really pinpoint this uneasiness to anything in particular. The fresh air will hopefully help him tidy up the tangle of feelings and thoughts in his head, he believes.

He is wandering the streets, consumed by his thoughts, when he notices a bakery that only recently opened. Someone opens the door, just as he is walking past, and the smells of freshly baked cakes draw him in without even realizing.

“Oh well, might as well” he thinks to himself, as he stares at the cabinet with the big selection of cakes, cupcakes, pastries and cookies. “It is my birthday after all”.

He buys a single triple salted caramel cupcake, with frosting impossibly high – it looks very luxurious and indulgent, but he knows it’s probably going to be the highlight of his birthday. He wants to go over the top with this token cupcake, kind of like a hyperbolic symbol of exactly the opposite of what he is feeling like at the moment.

He finds a bench at a nearby park and sits, looking at the cupcake, imagining that it is one of the delicious birthday cakes his mum used to make for him as a child. He is sitting there, staring at the cupcake and feeling deflated.

There is no candle on the cupcake. He is not surrounded by his friends and family. There is no party or fanfare. But he still watches the cupcake, as if it has answers for him. Answers to all his questions and dilemmas.

He closes his eyes and makes a wish before taking his first bite:

_“I wish to unearth the missing puzzle piece that prevents me from being completely happy with Rachel”_

**2015**

** David **

David doesn’t really like celebrating his birthday. He doesn’t like the reminder of having wasted another year of his life without having done anything meaningful. Yes, he has the gallery, and it is doing well – the books don’t lie. The money is coming in and he _is_ successful. However, he still feels unfulfilled and the crazy parties that his friends organize for him (even if he has to pay for them himself) help in no way achieve the inner peace he is searching.

Tonight won’t be any different, he knows.

He arrives at the exclusive bar and lingers outside for just a minute. He takes his phone out, wishing for a message or a voicemail from anyone in his family. Anyone will do – but he is secretly hoping that Alexis will remember this year. For once. But there’s nothing, no missed calls, no notifications on social media. Nothing.

He goes in and all the usuals are there. There are a few faces that he doesn’t recognize, however they are behaving like they are his long-lost friends, so David plays along and pretends to know them too. It’s a game that he’s been playing for many years. He’s still not sure when it first happened, but for as long as he can remember there have been strangers in his life, people who either wanted him for sex or money -or both more often than not- and who would disappear for long periods of time until they needed the money or the sex again. David stopped counting how many of those had past through his life a long time ago.

The bar is busy, and the drinks and drugs are flowing nicely. David has the feeling that this party could be happening exactly the same if he wasn’t there, and nobody would notice if he was to leave right now. Except that they _do_ need him there – he is paying the tab after all.

Tired of this feeling of emptiness and unfulfillment, he sinks into the nothingness, allowing himself to go with the flow and at least try to drink and forget.

He drinks a lot, he allows people to kiss him in the mouth and touch him in places that should be reserved for exclusive people in more private environments. But he feels nothing. He is still empty. He is good at pretending, though, so nobody suspects anything is afoot. Not that they care anyway.

At some point in the night a large birthday cake makes its way to him. “Hey, at least they haven’t dropped the pretense of being here for _my_ birthday” David thinks to himself. He is touched though. He knows these people are using him, but he can’t help but feel softened by the gesture.

“Make a wish, Rose!” someone shouts across the room, over the cacophony of high and drunken guests.

David is smiling widely, drunk and a bit less empty than he was feeling 10 minutes ago. This glow will only last for a few minutes, so better make the most of it.

“Come on David! Make a wish!” people are still shouting.

David closes his eyes as he carefully approaches the candles on the cake. He knows what he is going to wish for. It’s the same wish he’s had for the last few years:

_“Please rid me of this fakery forever”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention on the previous chapter that I assume that Patrick's birthday is at the beginning of June (making him a Gemini, like Noah) and David's on July 2nd. That's why Patrick's part of the story always comes first.

**2016**

** Patrick **

Of course she had said yes. Patrick had no idea what came over him, but a couple of months ago he decided to propose to Rachel. They had got back together a month after his last birthday and for a while things had been good. So good that Patrick finally thought that this was _it_ , that he had found that missing piece of the puzzle and his birthday wish was finally coming true. He was finding true happiness with her.

But two months on from the engagement, on the anniversary of making that fateful wish, on his birthday, Patrick is not so sure any more.

They are at their apartment, discussing the plans for later that evening when his mum calls.

“Happy birthday my sweet boy” Marcy says.

“Thank you, mum” Patrick replies in a soft and gentle voice “How are you and dad doing?”

“We’re good, sweetheart, thank you for asking. But how about you? What does the lovely Rachel got planned for your special day?” she asks in her characteristic mellow voice.

“We were about to talk about that, actually” Patrick glances over at Rachel, who is pretending not to be listening to the conversation, but who is smiling to herself as she feigns cleaning the kitchen surface, with a glint in her eye. “But knowing her, I’m sure it’s going to be exceptional”. He smiles as he says this, because he knows it’s true. But it is a sad smile, because it doesn’t excite him as it should do.

They arrive at the burger bar for Patrick’s birthday dinner. It is the same place where they had gone for their first date, back when they were young, innocent teenagers, and surprisingly the place is still open for business, despite it being only a small independent bar, not having succumbed to the pressures of fast food chains and big corporations.

The place is completely empty – she’s booked it out for the night, just for them. It is a sweet gesture but Patrick feels trapped. He had wished that he could have celebrated with other people other than just Rachel. He loves her and loves spending time with her. But now that they are engaged, he knows that soon it’ll be just them. They’ll get married, they’ll have kids, and it’ll be just them, them, them.

He feels trapped.

Dinner goes well, nothing truly special or at least it doesn’t feel special to Patrick. He knows that Rachel has gone through a lot of trouble booking the place just for them and making sure they had his favourite food and drink, so he makes an effort to enjoy his night. He smiles, and laughs, and talks about the future that he is not really looking forward to with Rachel.

It is dessert time and a birthday cake covered in lit candles is brought to the table.

Time to make his birthday wish. Last year’s wish had sort of come true but it hadn’t made Patrick happy. Perhaps he was wishing for the wrong thing. Time to try again.

_“I wish for strength to fight my fears and face my demons”_

**2016**

** David **

David is depressed. So fucking depressed in this god forsaken town.

It’s been four and a half months since they arrived in Schitt’s Creek, having lost all their money, and he is fucking miserable. He has been forced to live with his parents AND share a room with his sister. The room is small, their bathroom disgusting and the constant lack of towels drives him absolutely mad. He misses New York so much, his apartment, the museums, the bars, the whole scene. And he feels lonely, so lonely. He even misses those superficial and fake friends who would throw him meaningless birthday parties, as long as he would settle the tab at the end of the night and there was no lack of drugs around.

At least they remembered the freaking date.

Another year and his family have forgotten _again_ what the day is today.

At least he has Stevie this time. It’s been quite something befriending her since he arrived. Her sarcastic personality and down to earth charm were the perfect combination that he needed in order to not go crazy the first week. David doesn’t know where he’d be without her.

But that doesn’t mean that he’s still not leaving the walls around his heart intact. The walls that he built many years ago that prevent him from experiencing the true depth of his feelings. Otherwise he wouldn’t have survived all those years of parental neglect, years of anxiety every time Alexis was on one of her adventures, and the exasperation after each failed relationship.

Stevie was the only string of hope keeping him sane in this town. But he’s still not going to tell her that today is his birthday.

His phone beeps. It’s a text message from Stevie.

  * Hey, found some weed under the bed in room 3. Wanna share?



As disgusting as that sounds, David finds it difficult to refuse. Some weed sounds like the ideal birthday present today. Something to make him forget, even for a few minutes, how fucking depressing his life is.

That evening they meet in one of the unoccupied rooms of the motel to drink and smoke. They get high, so high, that they end up making out and having sex in a repulsive heart-shaped bed with red silk sheets. This is so _not_ out of character for David that for a moment he even feels like he is still back in NYC, in one of those fucked up birthday parties where he gets drunk and high and ends up in bed with some random.

A few hours later he wakes up with a shiver. He sits up on the bed and sees Stevie naked lying next to him, completely passed out. The events of the last few hours come flooding back to him and realizes what he’s done.

He checks the clock and sees that it’s still July 2nd. Ten minutes left for his birthday to end.

He brings his hands up to his face, closes his eyes and makes his birthday wish.

_“I wish to get the fuck out of here”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of the closed burger bar for their dinner is totally stolen from Noah Reid / Katie Boland's "The Date" webseries (easily found on youtube - go and watch if you haven't already. Great acting from both of them there)


	3. Chapter 3

**2017**

** Patrick **

For the first time in his life, Patrick is not home for his birthday.

It had been the hardest decision of his life: breaking up his engagement to Rachel and leaving her for good this time. His birthday wish from last year had come true and he had finally found the strength he needed in order to pack his bags and leave. For good. Honestly.

He wasn’t going to go back to her again, and in order to make that stick, the only solution Patrick found was to drive away as far as he could. Running 10 minutes down the road to his parents’ house was not going to cut it this time. He needed to put space between them.

And that’s how he ended up in Schitt’s Creek.

The first couple of weeks in town were good. He called his parents to tell them that he was safe but wasn’t planning on coming back for a while. He felt content and had thought very little about Rachel, if at all.

And then just the other day, on his third week in Schitt’s Creek, he had met David. David Rose. Who was leasing the General Store and needed Patrick’s help with his paperwork. Patrick hadn’t known what hit him, but it had felt like love at first sight. Suddenly all he could think about all day long was David. David’s smile. David’s hands. David’s eyes. He was completely fascinated by him. Which was very interesting, because he had never thought about another man like _that_. This was new.

Patrick heads back to Ray’s after picking up David’s business licence from Town Hall. He needs to find a frame before he gives it to him anyway, plus he is suddenly feeling very nervous and wants to go home to chill a bit and clear his head. He’ll drop off the licence later this afternoon.

His thoughts of David – thoughts that have not left him for days since he met him for the first time – are overpowering. He doesn’t know how to qualify these thoughts, but he knows they are all-powerful. More meaningful than anything he has felt before – definitely stronger than anything he ever felt for Rachel.

Ray greets him with a small cake as he comes into the house.

“Happy birthday, Patrick!” Ray enthusiastically announces, shoving the cake under Patrick’s nose. He’s only been renting the room from Ray for less than a month, but that’s been plenty of time to get used to Ray’s peculiarities. Patrick recoils a bit with a grin in his face, instantly regretting the moment he told Ray that it was his birthday today. But he can’t really be mad at him – he’s been so accommodating and a real friend in this difficult time for him.

And now he has another cake in front of him. There are no candles this time, but he knows he’s going to make a wish regardless. His wish last year had become true, of sorts. So he is starting to suspect that destiny really wants to fulfill his wishes, so why not give it a go again?

He knows what he wants: he wants David Rose. But he doesn’t know how to get it.

Maybe last year’s wish is still applicable? If his wish had come true once, can it come true again?

His fears and demons may have changed shape, he will spend plenty of time defining them later. But he still needs the strength. Strength to brave himself to get what he wants. Patrick repeats his newfound mantra to himself:

_“I wish for strength to fight my fears and face my demons”_

**2017**

** David **

He shouldn’t be annoyed. But he is.

David had thought that things were finally changing with his family. If anything good was coming out of being stuck in this decrepit town was finally being able to close a bit of that gap that had always been there among the Roses. Not just the physical gap, but the emotional one too. He thought they were finally close. He thought they finally cared.

But here it is – his birthday again. And surprise, surprise… they’ve forgotten. _Again_.

He is upset and resentful, and without meaning to, he brings his exasperation to the store. But Patrick notices and makes things better. Of course he makes things better. He always does. Like he knows how to _fix_ him, like he knows all his secrets.

Patrick invites him out for dinner tonight.

 _Patri **ck**_.

David would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to having a crazy crush on his business partner. He doesn’t want to – he knows Patrick is straight and he doesn’t want to get caught in another non-reciprocal situation like he has in the past, but he can’t help it. Patrick has been absolutely amazing since the day they met, helping him with the business licence, giving a hand setting up the store, and offering to partner with him. He has supported him at every step and been there for him even when he didn’t ask him to. David can’t believe it’s only been a month – he feels so comfortable with Patrick, that it almost feels like they’ve known each other for ages.

Patrick is encouraging, funny and flirtatious. And absolutely gorgeous. Looking at him makes him dizzy and David has now lost count of all the times that he has jerked off with Patrick’s name in his lips. But he keeps those opinions to himself. He doesn’t want to ruin the only relationship in his life, other than Stevie, that is pure and genuine.

Once dinner is over - _it **was** a date!-_ Patrick drives David back to the motel. They sit in the car, staring at each other, the atmosphere thick with unsaid desires. And David thinks “Why not. Why can’t I get something I want once in a while”. So he kisses him. And it’s soft and delicate and special and fucking perfect.

“Can we talk tomorrow?”

“We can talk whenever you’d like”

“Good night David”

“Good night Patrick”

David walks into his room and sees Alexis has been waiting for him to wish him a happy birthday. She is joined by Johnny and Moira, who tag on to the felicitations by carrying a cake for both David and Alexis, and sing a cringy song.

Maybe things _are_ changing. Maybe they _do_ care. Even if they forgot this morning, this is the first time they’ve made an effort, tried in their own way to rectify their actions. David feels fondness cutting through the exasperation of the never-ending song. A sweet fondness for his family that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Maybe things _are_ changing.

David looks at the “Happy day Alex & Davis” cake, waiting for his turn to blow the candle and make his yearly wish – only this year he finally has something to look forward to, something to really wish for.

_“I wish for the warmth of honey-coloured eyes and straight-leg mid-range denim”_


	4. Chapter 4

**2018**

** Patrick **

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!

David has just told Patrick about the surprise birthday party tonight. About his parents being here, in Schitt’s Creek. About how he thought they already _knew_ about him. And he is panicking. Of course he is. He hadn’t come out to them yet…

David and Patrick have had their ups and downs in the last year, things have not always been easy – particularly after Rachel turned up unannounced in Schitt’s Creek those months ago, almost screwing things up, but they are happy. So happy. Being with David is the best fucking thing that has ever happened to Patrick. Without a doubt. No contest.

Even with all his quirks, Patrick finds David mesmerizing and fascinating. They complement each other like a made-to-measure glove. Patrick is the rock that grounds David in his moments of dismay. And David is the spark that had been missing from Patrick’s life all those years.

Patrick had been delaying coming out to his parents, god knows why. Fear of the uncertainty, he supposed. Worry that things would change with his folks. He was trying to keep the best of both worlds separate. His parents, hundreds of miles away at home – oblivious of his love life and hence no reason to think any less of him. And David, right here next to him, adoring him intensely and making him the happiest he had ever been.

Little did he know that those two worlds were about to collide.

“What if they don’t react the way I think they will?”

“Then I will be here and we’ll get through it together”

It turns out, David is also Patrick’s rock in moments of need. Jesus, he loves him so much. And if this conversation he’s about to have changes his relationship with his parents, then he chooses David. One and a million times over. He chooses him. He chooses happiness. He chooses his future here next to the man of his dreams.

But there’s no need to panic. His parents accept him and love him regardless of who he has picked to be his partner – in business or in love.

Patrick spends most of the night talking to his parents, introducing them to the Roses, to all his new friends, relating stories about the store and filling them in a whole year of relationship with David that they had missed on. Through no fault of their own. They just wanted to be included, but Patrick hadn’t known how.

It feels so good to have finally let go of that secret inside him. It had slowly been corroding him in the inside. Gradually and deliberately. Drip, drip, drip. One thought at a time. One bad dream here and there. Knowing that if this ever got out, David would be hurt. Knowing that David was still secretly bruised by the ex-fiancé revelation. Knowing that he was simply wrong to keep this from all of them. But he had never found the right way to do it.

It turns out to be one of the best days of Patrick's life. The magical night approaches its ending with the revealing of the birthday cake. Clint brings it over to the booth from the back of the kitchen, carefully placing one of his hands at the front, trying not to put out the candles before reaching Patrick.

“It’s that time again”, Patrick thinks. “Time to make a wish”.

He had never believed in fate, or destiny, or anything supernatural. But in a way, making a wish on his birthday gave him some sort of inner superpower, subconscious strength to make things happen for him.

Only that this time he doesn’t wish for anything new. He is happy just like this. He is contented with the path his life has taken him on. So he wishes for the only thing he wants right now:

_“That nothing ever changes”_

**2018**

**_David_ **

Having had Patrick’s surprise party just last month, David doesn’t really fancy anything big or special for his birthday this year. And he says so to Patrick.

“Let’s just do something low key, just you and me. Pizza, wine. Just us”

David can not believe his luck.

Most days he still reflects about how much his life has changed in the last three years. He still remembers that last party in New York before they lost their money. He remembers the sea of blurry faces, he remembers the meaningless and empty conversations, he remembers the _not_ remembering the morning after.

Moving to Schitt’s Creek, despite the desperation and isolation of the first few months, is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to David. Not only has his family been brought together, but he also found a real friend – one he was proud to call _best friend_ – and a partner. Schitt’s Creek has given him so much. His beloved store, pride in his work, a sense of community that he had never felt before in his life.

But Patrick is the cherry on top of the cake.

David comes over Patrick’s apartment for his low-key birthday celebration. Pizza, wine and a movie. That’s all he wants, but it is not all that he gets.

Patrick has prepared more than that. He has hung fairy lights, arranged dozens of scented candles all over the apartment, and white flowers everywhere, while some romantic music plays in the background.

David’s breath is taken away the moment he steps in.

“…Patrick! What’s this?!” he gestures with both arms at the room surrounding them.

“Happy birthday, David. Just because you said that you didn’t want anything big, doesn’t mean that I can’t make this a little bit special just for you”

The night is perfect. Just what David just wanted.

They eat delicious pizza, they drink David’s favourite (and expensive!) Merlot wine. They start watching Notting Hill but they don’t finish it. Instead they kiss, softly to begin with, but more passionately as they continue. They stare into each other’s eyes, with unspoken expressions of love in their glances. They caress each other, with gentle fingers stroking every inch of their skin – learning, exploring, seeking new uncharted territories. They lick, they sigh, they suck, they squeeze, they moan, they thrust.

They make love like they hadn’t done in a long time. Slow, deep, thorough. It isn’t about sex this time. It is more profound, more emotional than that.

Patrick gets up shortly after they’ve both satiated themselves and heads to the kitchen to retrieve something from the fridge that David can’t quite see yet. He approaches the bed with a little tray containing two Peanut Butter Fudge Coffee Ice Cream cupcakes. They look totally extravagant and, somehow, they are absolutely perfect for David.

“I’ve slaved myself all day in the kitchen making these for you, David. I hope you like them”

“You _made_ these!?”

“Nah, just joking. I wish I could bake like this though”

David is so in love with this perfect man and he still can’t believe his luck. Sometimes he still thinks that everything is going to fuck up at some point and he lives in constant dread of losing Patrick.

“I’ve got a small candle here somewhere if you want to make a wish?”

“Mmm-hhh" David nods "Yes, please – I’d love that”

Patrick gets up again and scrabbles through a drawer until he finds the solitary birthday candle he’s looking for. He puts it on David’s cupcake and lights it up.

David closes his eyes and grows a smile in his face whilst he thinks of the best way to put into words the thoughts in his head of what he wants from this year ahead. He already knows what he wants. He has known for a while now.

_“I wish to be Patrick’s, forever”_


	5. Chapter 5

**2019**

** Patrick **

Patrick is tired today. He has spent every single second of any spare time away from David planning and calculating. Working out the nuts and bolts. All the details for that thing that has been consuming him for the last few months – the one thing he wants more than anything else in the world: to make David his **husband**.

He has actually been knackered all week. And David has noticed.

“Hey, you ok?” David asks, as Patrick drops on the sofa with a beer in his hand, exhaling loudly when his weight finally rests on the cushions. It’s the end of another busy day, and Patrick just wants to relax.

“Yeah… sorry, just tired” Patrick replies, but his eyes are closed with his head leaned back, and his expression lets David know that maybe now is not the time to push things further.

“You look like you need to take some time off. Luckily, it’s your birthday tomorrow and you can sleep in in the morning. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll take care of everything like we discussed”

It’s a little tradition that they have implicitly devised over the last couple years. If their birthday falls on a normal working day, the birthday boy won’t go to the store and will spend the day at their leisure until whatever they have planned to do in the evening takes place.

This suits Patrick to the T, as he has a couple more details to iron out tomorrow morning before he meets David for lunch. The most important one is to take one of David’s rings to the jewelers so they can get the exact sizing for the engagement rings that he has been discussing with them. Patrick has shown them photos, several of them, demonstrating all the different arrangements that David wears the rings in. The jeweler needs to know roughly how David wears them in order to make them just perfect for him.

But getting hold of one of David’s rings is not easy. Near impossible, almost. He loves wearing his rings in patterns of four, although in some occasions he has been seen wearing just three. And because Patrick is an extremely lucky guy and destiny is on his side, today David has left one of his rings at home and Patrick can take it to the jewelers.

Patrick meets David at the café for lunch on his birthday. It is only a Wednesday so they have decided to wait until the weekend to do something a bit more special to celebrate. Today they are just happy to lunch together.

As they place their order with Twyla, David notices that Patrick is smiling more than usual, with a shiny sparkle in his eye.

“You look happy today”

“I am – just so happy to be here with you”

“Here? At the café? Honey, you are so easily pleased – you’ll be mind-blown with the place I’m taking you to on Saturday”

Patrick has finalized all the details he needs to propose to David. The rings are currently being made to measure, he’s ordered a nice new handmade wool blanket from one of their current suppliers, he’s getting some special champagne delivered. And he’s had _the talk_ with Stevie. 

And he will be doing it soon. So very soon. He’s checked the weather forecast and it’s going to be dry for the next few days, meaning that Rattlesnake Point will be in perfect condition for a romantic hike – no mud on the floor or slippery leaves on the ground. Patrick knows it is a bit of a gamble to take David there, but he trusts his instincts.

Twyla knows it’s Patrick’s birthday today, so she brings a piece of pie for pudding that neither David or Patrick had ordered but they are both happy to receive.

David takes a piece of pie with his fork and holds it in front of Patrick’s mouth.

“Happy birthday, honey… Make a wish”

It’s no cake and there’s no candle, but Patrick eyes it with the same desire as it was the real thing. He is the happiest he’s been in all of his life and he knows that there are even better things in store for him, for them. So he keeps repeating the same thing in his head while he accepts the piece of pie in his mouth:

_“Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes”_

**2019**

** David **

David still feels like he is floating in cloud nine.

It’s been two weeks since the hike, since the most wonderful view, since the gorgeous picnic with cheese and champagne. Since Patrick went down on his knee and gave him four beautiful gold rings.

Since Patrick proposed.

Since they got engaged. 

“Are you sure?”

“Easiest decision in my life”

He hasn’t stopped telling everyone he sees. If any residents of Schitt’s Creek had not already heard of the news via Twyla or Ray, then David is sure to display his rings to anyone willing to listen and tell everyone how happy he is. How Patrick _is_ the love of his life and has changed his life so much.

He really is in cloud nine.

Plus the sex has been outstanding in these last two weeks.

It’s been like when they first got together and started exploring each other, learning their bodies and their desires. What turned them on and what made them weak at the knees.

They’ve been at it non stop – everywhere, any time. Stealing moments at the store, despite the self-imposed “no sex at work” rule. Sneaking around when out with Stevie and Alexis. In the toilets at the café. In every secret hideaway they could find when visiting wedding venues. Grabbing each other and not letting go even when having casual conversations with his parents.

It’s finally David’s birthday and thankfully it is Sunday, so they don’t have to wake up early to open the store. They can get up at their leisure and do nothing all day if that’s what they want. Only that David doesn’t want to do nothing. He wants to do _things_. Lots of things that involve Patrick’s mouth and Patrick’s ass and Patrick’s cock.

They’ve turned off their mobile phones and asked Stevie to keep an eye and divert any undesired visitors who may want to be wishing a happy birthday to David today. They spend the whole day in bed, with only little pauses for food and drink, and the eventual intervals for toilet breaks.

Towards the end of the night, after they’ve been lying in bed, whispering secrets and giggling for hours, they decide to finally get up and warm up some Chinese takeaway leftover from lunch.

As Patrick is getting the plates ready in the kitchen, he announces:

“Sorry David, I forgot to get a cake”

“It’s ok, I don’t need cake – I can have _you_ for dessert” David winks.

“Oh wow, where did the cheesy line come from!?”

“Mmmhh... cheese… I could have cheese for dessert too… Is that an option?”

“I can figure something out” Patrick flirts back.

After they’ve had their Chinese leftovers, Patrick comes back with a plate of brie with the same candle as he used last year on top of it. David laughs at the image of the cheese as a slice of cake and wonders for a moment what it is that he could possibly wish for.

He has everything he has ever wanted. Right here in front of him.

_“Give me a lifetime of promises and world of dreams”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue - thanks for reading :)

**End of July 2020**

**Patrick and David**

The last couple of months have been so hectic.

They had spent so much time finishing the details of their wedding, finalizing the contract to buy their new home, helping Johnny and Moira pack for their move to LA, and supporting Alexis with her plans to relocate to NYC too… that they had no time to even start considering, let alone celebrating, any upcoming birthdays.

They got married in the middle of June. Their wedding, despite the original hiccup of the thunderstorm, had been absolutely wonderful and emotional. They had said their goodbyes to the Roses the following morning. It was a heartbreaking moment for all of them. For the two biological children they were leaving behind, and the two “adopted” children they had gained during their time in Schitt’s Creek.

They finalized their contract sooner than expected and moved into their new home at the beginning of July. It took them a good couple of weeks to make it just perfect like David wanted it: they had to re-sand floors, re-paint walls, re-tile bathrooms… but being on top of each other surrounded by boxes and furniture out of place was all totally worth it in the end, when they could finally enjoy their wonderfully finished home. The place where they would love and cherish each other forever.

David and Patrick are out for drinks with Stevie one night at the end of July, talking about a bit of everything and nothing in particular, when suddenly Stevie puts a worried hand in front of her mouth and exclaims:

“Oh shit, I forgot your birthday!”

David laughs out loud at the randomness of the sudden outburst.

“Whose? His or mine?” David teases.

“Oh, fuck! Both!!”

It had been hectic, not just for David and Patrick, but for Stevie too – but they were not about to reproach anything to her when they had not even been bothered to say or do anything themselves (other than a quick blow job before starting the rush of each birthday)

Stevie orders three fancy cocktails from the bar and offers them to David and Patrick as some sort belated present.

“So, I want to say cheers to both of you – but just for your birthdays this time. You’ve had plenty of attention already because of the wedding and the house”

“What a lovely speech Stevie. I am surprised that your career in public speaking hasn’t taken off yet” Patrick mocks.

“Oh, fuck off Patrick. Just take the cocktail and drink”

David and Patrick laugh together at Stevie’s seriousness.

“So what are your birthday wishes this year, then?” Stevie asks after having her first sip of the cocktail.

David and Patrick turn to look at each other. They give each other a knowing and loving smile, one that both know what it means. One that says _I can’t wish for anything more. I already have everything_.

And they both mean it.


End file.
